I Love You, Idiot
by Rocknradishes
Summary: A different way Hermione and Ron could have gotten together. Fluffy, AU, and my first fic! Yay!Don't own HP...last time I checked at least...


**I love you, Idiot**

_You found me when no one else was lookin',_

_How did you know just where I would be? _

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave _

_Guess that you saw what nobody_

_could see you found me._

_-_**You Found me by Kelly Clarkson**

**A/N: First Fic, 1-shot...AU for HBP**

The hospital wing was completly silent, all had either left or gone to sleep but Ron still sat there mainly for the tranquility of it all. His head was moving faster than anything, he couldn't believe what had happened in only one term. Malfoy had betrayed them all, which was expected just not thisbadly. Bill was a half-werewolf, and that scared him just a little bit. He had grown to like Fleur even though she was highly annoying. Tonks had fallen for Remus, which had shocked the lot of them. And he had found love. Not Lavender, he had never liked her like that, he had loved someone since third year but to afraid to say. He sat on a hospital bed looking at the cracks in the floor.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to be staring straight at Hermione. Hermione had not been thinking much about the results of today, they would make her cry. Snape had killed Dumbledore...but that made no sence. She was trying to put the peices together. If Dumbledore knew about Snape why would he hire him?Was there a specific reason Snape did this? Why did this sound so out of Charector? She mentally sighed and looked at Ron, she had had a crush on him for many years. Since second year she would have guessed. She had never fallen in love with Cormac, in fact she thought him somewhat self absorbant.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Hermione replied. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine, a little shooken up but fine." He said kicking his feet trying to ignore eye contact. That bothered Hermione only a little.

"I hope they don't shut down the school. I could never see myself going back to a muggle life." Hermione stated.

"They won't shut it down, this was like a second home for anyone. If Dumbledore had any last wish it would be to keep it open." He said.

"I guess your right...I'm sorry about the Cormac thing." She suddenly blurted out. Ron was simply speechless.

"That's okay, you liked him right?" He said slowly.

"Not really..." She sighed, "He was so self centered."

"Well he was kind of mad about the Quidditch thing." Ron muttered.

"He can't help it he's horrible at it." Hermione joked. "So how's Lavender?"

"We broke up, she's...not my type." Ron said bluntly rubbing his arm.

"Won-Won getting a little weird eh?"Hermione teased.

"Shut up!" He exlaimed his ears going pink. "Sometimes I don't know what love is."

"Isn't there someone you think about right before you go to sleep and right after you wake up? Isn't there someone who you see differently than anyone else?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"...yes." Ron replied very quietly.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

Ron said something completly under his breath so quiet not even a mouse could hear him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"You." Ron said looking at her with softened eyes.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I think of you right before I go to bed and right after I wake up." He began. "I see you as the most beautiful person in the world and if you would be happy forever I would do anything. Whoever said you can only fall in love once is insane. I fall in love with you again every time I hear your voice." Hermione was silent her face slightly red. "I'm sorry." Ron said solemnly. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"...No..." She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked stupidly. "You like someone else don't you? Falling for Seamus right?" Hermione stared at him. "Or probably Harry, everyone falls in love with the _chosen one_." Ron exclaimed. "Sometimes, sometimes I wish I could be him."

"No you don't, Harry's gone through something none of us wants to go through." Hermione said smartly.

"Which is why you love him." Ron said angerly. "Or is it Neville? You just love his clumsiness. Git."

"You don't mean that." Hermione said.

"Anyone is a git for stealing you from me." Ron said pitifully.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not hardly, did you like that arse Malfoy? Ferret face?" Ron muttered.

"Not even close." She said with a very calm voice. "Now are you done?"

"...yes." Ron replied.

"You really want to know who I love?" She asked.

"...yes." Ron repeated.

"I love you, idiot." She said kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Really..." Ron said a grin appearing on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------Summer--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ron, why are you so happy?" Asked Fred one day.

"You're acting so weird." George stated.

"I'm an idiot." He replied simply.

"He's not lying." Fred laughed.

"So you got a girlfriend?" George asked.

"Aw! Is Ickle Ronikins in luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurve?" Fred teased.

"I'm an idiot." He repeated.

"...it's no fun when he admits it."

"What's his problem?" George wondered out loud as Hermione walked up to him.

"He's an idiot." She said simply.

"Whatever." The twins said at once.

---------------------------------------------------------the end-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
